Directeur de Poudlard, honneur suprême ?
by Bron-Yr-Aur
Summary: UA, présence de slash. Kingsley Shacklebolt est nommé Directeur de Poudlard. Chaque chapitre est raconté du point de vue d'un membre de la nouvelle équipe pédagogique de l'école.
1. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Titre** : Directeur de Poudlard, honneur suprême ou prise de tête ?

**Auteur** : Bron-Yr-Aur, alias NottySnake (de retour parmi les vivants)

**Genre** : Humour, ou du moins une tentative d'humour. Peut-être un peu de romance, genre série américaine.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

**Note** : Toute ressemblance avec une fic déjà existante est parfaitement involontaire. Le plagiat me rebute et m'énerve, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de voler l'œuvre d'un autre auteur, que ce soit sur ce site ou sur un autre. Si vous jugez qu'il y a trop de points communs avec une autre fic, dites-le moi, que je puisse trouver un moyen d'y remédier sans trop de dégâts.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Kingsley Shacklebolt, ou le cadeau empoisonné**

Assis bien droit sur la chaise tout à fait inconfortable de son nouveau bureau, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex-Auror de renommée internationale, se demandait s'il ne venait pas de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il n'avait plus vingt ans, il était d'ordinaire sage et réfléchi, et pourtant il venait d'accepter une offre d'emploi, comme un enfant aurait accepté sans méfiance une crème glacée de la part d'un inconnu. Il avait cru décrocher le gros lot, un boulot tranquille, loin des poursuites dans la nuit noire et des batailles sanglantes dans les catacombes, mais il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. L'année qui s'annonçait allait être bien plus dure et éprouvante que toute sa carrière d'Auror, guerre comprise. Car à partir de ce jour, et jusqu'à ce que le ministère nomme un autre pigeon crédule à sa place, Kingsley était le nouveau directeur de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas la foule croissante et incessante des élèves qu'il craignait, il avait l'habitude des enfants, avec tous les Weasley pour qui il avait dû jouer le baby-sitter… Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Une lettre de Minerva McGonagall, ancienne directrice de l'école et ministre de la magie, lui demandant de reconstituer toute l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard. Oui, vous avez bien lu, toute l'équipe. Seuls les postes de garde-chasse, occupé par Hagrid qui avait abandonné à regret son poste de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques depuis qu'il s'était coincé le dos en coursant un Nifleur particulièrement audacieux, de concierge, occupé comme toujours par Rusard (le vieux grigou en avait encore pour longtemps, apparemment), d'infirmière, tenu par Mme Pomfresh qui continuait encore et toujours à soigner les maux les plus absurdes, et enfin celui de professeur de divination, Sybille Trelawney et son service à thé ainsi que Firenze et sa salle féerique étant toujours là malgré le mépris que portait Minerva à cette discipline, avaient échappé à la décision sans équivoque de l'ancienne directrice. Binns, après qu'un élève particulièrement effronté (Kingsley le soupçonnait d'être un cousin des Weasley) ait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était mort, avait démissionné pour pouvoir hanter la bibliothèque tranquillement, laissant son poste vacant. Les autres professeurs, ainsi que Mme Pince, étaient tous partis à la retraite à peu près en même temps, étant plus ou moins de la même génération (à part celui de défense contre les forces du mal qui s'était jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie), laissant Kingsley avec la liste des postes libres, c'est-à-dire presque tous.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Scandalisée par les innombrables fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et l'absence totale de ponctuation présentes sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des devoirs des élèves, que ce soit les première ou les septième année, McGonagall avait profité de son nouveau statut de Ministre de la Magie pour instaurer une nouvelle matière obligatoire, et non magique par-dessus le marché : l'anglais. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient maintenant obligés d'écrire correctement, tels des Moldus, et les sanctions étaient très sévères pour les tricheurs. Une élève de quatrième année avait dû nettoyer l'enclos des Véracrasses de Hagrid à la façon des Moldus après que le professeur (Mlle. Faith Thomas, une jeune Moldue, qui avait démissionné, voulant retourner apprendre à des élèves dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, qu'elle jugeait moins vicieux et fourbes) l'ait surprise en train de mâcher sa gomme Je-sais-tout, une nouvelle friandise de chez Honeydukes, qui prenait un goût amer quand on faisait une faute d'orthographe, et un goût acide pour les fautes de grammaire.

Kingsley soupira, se massa les tempes, et se mit au travail. Quatorze professeurs et un bibliothécaire à recruter en deux mois, ça allait être dur, surtout pour lui. Il était un homme d'action, pas un bureaucrate. Mais il avait dit oui, et maintenant il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé.

« Bienvenue en enfer, annonça le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus d'un ton solennel. »

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain, la marque des parchemins sur lesquels sa tête avait basculé imprimée sur sa joue et des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux. Mais il s'en moquait, il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour un des postes. Quelqu'un qui n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de sauter de joie en lisant sa lettre de convocation, se dit-il en souriant. En y repensant, c'était effectivement la personne parfaite pour ce poste : souriant, motivé, capable de remettre à sa place un élève un peu trop insolent… Il siffla Foghorn, son hibou, et continua de sourire pendant qu'il attachait la missive à la patte de l'animal, qui pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi son maître semblait si satisfait. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'une caresse sur la tête et s'ébroua, mécontent que Kingsley le prenne encore une fois pour une espèce de chien. Il s'envola en lançant un « Tu ne voudrais pas que je remue la queue, aussi ? » méprisant que son maître ne comprit évidemment pas. Haussant les épaules, l'ex-Auror se replongea dans ses dossiers et n'en sortit que pour le repas du soir, pour y retourner juste après.

Pendant tout un mois, il passa ses journées assis au bureau circulaire dans la grande pièce vide, à lire dossier après dossier, à les relire, à chercher des noms, à les perdre puis les rechercher encore, à se frotter les yeux et à manger des sandwichs rassis avec pour seule compagnie les portraits des anciens directeurs, dont la moitié ne l'aimait pas et ne faisait rien pour l'aider, et son hibou, plus grognon que jamais. Et quand il eut fini, que toutes les convocations furent envoyées à leurs destinataires, il s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit. Il passa la semaine suivante à rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait en retard et à se préparer mentalement au jour J, le jour où tous ceux qu'il avait appelés à devenir professeurs lui diraient « oui » ou « non ». Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le grand Kingsley Shacklebolt stressait.

Kingsley triturait une vieille plume, nerveux. Dans dix minutes, le premier professeur se présenterait devant sa porte. Les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, il regardait la trotteuse comme s'il pouvait faire avancer le temps un rien plus vite juste avec la force de son regard. Les yeux dans le vague, il avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil lorsqu'il entendit une voix joyeuse prononcer avec entrain le mot de passe (Palsambleu) avant de frapper à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter les restes de sa plume sous le bureau avant que le visage aux traits juvéniles et la tignasse mal coiffée d'Olivier Dubois se retrouvent juste sous son nez. Tout excité, l'ancien gardien se mit à sautiller sur place comme un gamin le jour de son anniversaire.

« Je suis là, Monsieur le directeur ! J'ai répondu à votre appel, je peux avoir le poste ? Hein dites ? Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous êtes revenu sur votre décision… Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures ce matin rien que pour être sûr d'être réveillé à temps et… »

« Olivier, je… »

« Parce que je suis venu à balai, vous savez ! Parce que bon le transplanage et moi ça fait au moins quatre, et puis c'est tellement rafraîchissant le balai de bon matin ! C'est pour ça que vous devez me donner le poste, Monsieur ! »

« Justement, je ne… »

« Pitié, je nettoierai les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je ferai la révérence devant Rusard, je serai gentil avec le Baron Sanglant, ou pire encore, je passerai une semaine –vous vous rendez compte, une semaine, c'est inhumain- sans toucher un seul balai, mais s'il vous plait, il faut que vous… »

« Dubois ! »

Le fait d'en venir à crier pour stopper le monologue mélodramatique d'Olivier donnait déjà mal à la tête à Kingsley, et il se demanda soudain si il allait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il soupira, posa les mains sur le bureau, et regarda son cadet avec l'air le plus exaspéré qu'il avait en réserve.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de changer d'avis, Olivier. Vu qu'apparemment ce job t'intéresse vraiment –il essaya de masquer le ton sarcastique qu'avait pris sa voix, mais sans succès- je te nomme officiellement professeur de Quidditch et arbitre de Poudlard. »

Il trouvait sa tirade un peu trop pompeuse, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Olivier, qui semblait euphorique. Il sortit sans dire un mot, les yeux brillants comme si c'était Noël et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bon, au moins il y en a un qui est content, pensa Kingsley. Il savait que tant qu'Olivier Dubois pouvait voler, rien ne pouvait le mettre en rogne. A part peut-être un certain Marcus Flint, mais celui-ci avait disparu de la circulation depuis sa terrible collision avec son propre attrapeur lors d'un match en début de saison. Kingsley avait même entendu dire qu'il était parti de l'hôpital avant que les médecins ne lui en donnent l'autorisation. On n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Chose curieuse, Dubois avait l'air presque nostalgique quand on évoquait son ancien rival. Sûrement parce qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'aurait jamais le talent et la détermination de Flint, même si celui-ci était destiné à boiter pour le restant de ses jours.

Des bruits de pas ramenèrent soudainement Kingsley à la réalité. Il reprit contenance et autorisa la personne à entrer, et son sourire disparut alors qu'apparut le visage vide d'expression de Blaise Zabini.

« Mr. Le Directeur, lança le Serpentard sans qu'aucune émotion ne semble le traverser. »

« Mr. Zabini. »

Kingsley tendit le formulaire au jeune homme, qui le signa et s'en alla sans dire un mot. L'ex-Auror soupira et s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise, préoccupé. La plupart des sorciers avaient catalogué tous les anciens Serpentards comme Mangemorts, et les innocents en souffraient bien plus que les véritables disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui. Blaise Zabini, quant à lui, était de ceux qui avaient préféré ne pas prendre part à la guerre et rester neutre, mais la populace ne voyait en lui qu'un Serpentard, et donc un truand et un détraqué. Kingsley espérait que les jeunes gens qu'il avait embauchés sauraient accorder leur confiance à l'ancien Serpentard, car il serait le seul professeur à avoir fait ses études dans cette maison.

Le reste des entretiens se passèrent sans anicroches, ponctués de réactions plus ou moins enthousiastes de la part des jeunes recrues.

A la fin de la journée, Kingsley était exténué, même s'il n'avait une fois de plus bougé de son bureau que pour le repas. Tous ces jeunes professeurs surexcités à l'idée de transmettre leur savoir à de jeunes sorciers lui avaient donné atrocement mal au crâne. En jetant un coup d'œil aux formulaires remplis et signés, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que parmi les nouveaux professeurs, il y avait une majorité assez importante d'anciens Gryffondors. Sur quinze personnes, il y avait sept anciens Gryffondors, trois anciens Poufsouffles, deux anciennes Serdaigles, un seul Serpentard et une jeune fille qui avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Kingsley haussa les épaules. Il faisait peut-être un peu de favoritisme, mais personne ne lui reprocherait, étant donné que Gryffondor était la maison du Sauveur…

Kingsley se frotta les yeux, ignorant ostensiblement le ricanement moqueur du portrait de Phinéas Nigellus, et espéra qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Séparément, les jeunes professeurs avaient réussi à lui donner la migraine, et il préféra ne pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'ils seraient tous ensemble à la même table que lui. La dernière chose qui traversa l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil de Kingsley avant qu'il ne s'endorme est qu'il devrait placer lui-même les professeurs lors des repas, pour éviter que le festin ne tourne mal.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : **Cormac McLaggen, ou le culte de la personnalité


	2. Cormac McLaggen

**Titre** : Directeur de Poudlard, honneur suprême ou prise de tête ?

**Auteur** : Bron-Yr-Aur, alias NottySnake (de retour parmi les vivants)

**Genre** : Humour, ou du moins une tentative d'humour. Peut-être un peu de romance, genre série américaine.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

**Note** : Toute ressemblance avec une fic déjà existante est parfaitement involontaire. Le plagiat me rebute et m'énerve, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de voler l'œuvre d'un autre auteur, que ce soit sur ce site ou sur un autre. Si vous jugez qu'il y a trop de points communs avec une autre fic, dites-le moi, que je puisse trouver un moyen d'y remédier sans trop de dégâts.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cormac McLaggen, ou le culte de la personnalité**

Jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette, Cormac McLaggen regardait défiler les nouveaux élèves sous le Choixpeau Magique. Les pauvres gosses, minuscules pour la plupart, avaient l'air à la fois effrayés et excités par ce qui les attendait, et certains étaient submergés par leurs émotions au point de ne pas pouvoir marcher jusqu'au tabouret au centre de la Grande Salle sans trébucher au moins trois fois ou hoqueter sans interruption. Lors de sa propre répartition, Cormac, lui, avait marché la tête haute et sans claquer des dents, quoique Katie Bell préférait raconter qu'il avait avancé d'une façon tellement raide et maladroite que tout le monde avait cru qu'il avait mouillé son pantalon. Une sensation de rancœur traversa Cormac. Cette histoire –totalement inventée, cela va sans dire- l'avait poursuivi pendant toutes ses études, et lui avait donné une réputation peu enviable, même en dehors de l'école. Mais tout ça c'était du passé, à présent Cormac était professeur à Poudlard, tandis que Katie devait se contenter d'un poste de médicomage dans un petit village de cambrousse. Bien fait, ne put s'empêcher de penser Cormac.

Il regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche était assis un homme sans doute légèrement plus âgé que lui, roux. Il fallut quelques secondes à Cormac pour se rappeler qu'il l'avait côtoyé lors de sa première année à Poudlard. C'était bien lui, le légendaire attrapeur vif comme l'éclair, capable d'attraper le vif d'or à peine quelques dizaines de secondes après le coup de sifflet ! Charlie Weasley, le jeune prodige qui avait bousillé une magnifique carrière de joueur de haut niveau en partant à la chasse aux dragons ! Cormac sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était assis à côté de son idole. Il allait être assis à ses côtés pendant toute une année, voire bien plus !

Cormac se remit tant bien que mal de ses émotions et détacha son regard de Charlie pour jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui se trouvait placée à sa droite. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains noués en une interminable tresse. Tout dans sa posture et son regard indiquait qu'elle ne souhaitait engager la conversation avec personne. Elle fixait avec nostalgie les nouveaux courir pour rejoindre la table de leur nouvelle Maison, trop heureux de céder leur place à un de leurs semblables, et esquissait un petit sourire triste lorsque l'un d'eux s'asseyait à la table de Poufsouffle. Cormac se rappelait l'avoir croisée quelquefois, quand il traquait Potter pour lui donner des conseils –parce qu'avouons-le, les stratégies de ce petit prétentieux laissaient franchement à désirer- ou à la bibliothèque, au hasard des étagères bien rangées.

Etant encore assez intimidé par Charlie, et voyant que la jeune femme inconnue ne lui répondrait sans doute pas amicalement, il continua à faire tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, blasé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un jeune homme noir faire la même chose avec son couteau à l'autre bout de la table. Se sentant observé, le dit jeune homme tourna la tête vers Cormac et leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis l'ancien Serpentard –pour avoir un visage aussi dépourvu d'expression, il devait à coup sûr venir de Serpentard- adressa un signe de tête à l'ancien Gryffondor et retourna à ses couverts, tout en restant impassible. Déconcerté, Cormac continua à l'observer encore un moment, avant d'hausser les épaules. Ces collègues étaient décidemment peu banals. Mais lui aussi avait quelque chose d'unique, il le savait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait exceptionnel. Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Il était bien plus beau et intelligent que ce boulet de Potter ! Et même si cet aimant à catastrophes avait sauvé le monde, il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans tous ceux qui lui avaient prêté main forte, sans songer un instant à ce qui risquait de leur arriver. Cormac admirait tous ces gens, toutes ces personnes formidables qui avaient su oublié de penser à eux et se dévouer corps et âme à leur Sauveur. A cette pensée, Cormac réprima une grimace. Potter, un dieu vivant ? N'importe quoi ! Cet abruti congénital n'était même pas capable d'établir une stratégie potable ! Si Cormac avait été là pendant toute la saison, l'équipe n'aurait pas eu à dépasser ses limites sans arrêt pour rattraper les bourdes de ce… Ronald. Cormac ricana –intérieurement, bien sûr. Ron était incapable de bloquer un seul but dès que quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle Cormac avait gâché son temps à draguer Hermione. Juste pour voir la tête que ferait Ron lorsqu'il verrait sa bien-aimée au bras de son nouvel ennemi. C'était peut être puéril, mais Cormac n'en avait strictement rien à faire. De toute façon, la jeune fille ne s'était pas laissée séduire, et Cormac s'en fichait pas mal. Même complètement.

Il était en train de tempêter sur tous les gens dont il se rappelait lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son nom. Il leva les yeux de son assiette désespérément vide et croisa le regard perçant de Charlie Weasley. Se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le chasseur de dragons, il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler sa pensée lorsque Charlie le devança.

« C'est toi, McLaggen ? »

Cormac acquiesça en silence, surpris par le fait que son modèle connaisse son nom. Charlie le détailla un instant, faisant rougir légèrement Cormac. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait rougir les gens, pas le contraire ! Charlie continua à parler, sans paraître s'apercevoir et encore moins se soucier du trouble de son interlocuteur.

« Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley, et je suis le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Mon frère Ronald m'a parlé de toi. Et pas en bien, je pense que tu t'en doutes. D'après lui, tu es une espèce de crétin pot de colle pourvu d'une araignée au plafond et d'un sacré complexe de supériorité. Et deux autres de mes frères –Fred et Georges, je pense que tu les connais, tout le monde les connait- ont rajouté que tu as autant de courage qu'un Boursouflet et autant de clairvoyance qu'un Véracrasse. »

A ce moment précis, et pour une fois, Cormac resta sans voix. C'était probablement la façon de faire connaissance la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais expérimenté, et il eut beau cherché dans tous les recoins de son inestimable cerveau, il ne trouva rien à y répondre. Charlie parut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il rattrapa le coup avec un sourire qui ne fit que rendre son cadet encore plus confus.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, on a toujours eu la sale manie d'exagérer dans notre famille. Je ne te jugerai pas sur les dires de quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce sont mes frères et que je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient menti. »

Et Charlie, comme si de rien n'était, planta là Cormac et reporta son regard sur le directeur, qui venait de commencer son discours. Cormac ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide et fixa à son tour son regard sur Kingsley, encore abasourdi par les paroles de Charlie. Alors comme ça, il pensait qu'il était un parfait débile imbu de sa personne, mais il lui donnait une chance de lui prouver le contraire ? La décision de Cormac était déjà prise. Il allait prouver à son idole qu'il était parfaitement capable d'être un collègue plein de ressources et agréable à vivre. Et Charlie serait impressionné par son intelligence et son sens de l'humour et il lui ferait à nouveau ce sourire qui donnait à Cormac l'impression qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Sur ces belles pensées, Cormac profita du fait que le festin venait d'apparaître et entama joyeusement et à pleines dents une cuisse de canard confite –qui était encore trop chaude et lui brûla la langue. Il toussa aussi discrètement qu'il put –c'est-à-dire aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes au milieu d'un supermarché moldu. Quand il releva la tête, il vit le jeune noir qui l'avait salué un peu plus tôt le regarder d'un air amusé. Cormac lui lança un regard furieux –rendu beaucoup moins effrayant par la sauce qui lui coulait sur le menton. L'air amusé du Serpentard se mua en un sourire en coin, clairement moqueur. Cormac avala, et lui tira la langue. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, fit un pied de nez au Gryffondor, puis se désintéressa de lui et se servit une part raisonnable de hachis Parmentier.

Cormac allait l'interpeler lorsqu'un rire se fit entendre à sa droite. Il se retourna et vit que la jeune femme aux cheveux nattés tentait vainement de dissimuler ses gloussements en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle regarda un instant Cormac, et se mit à rire plus franchement. Le jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il attendit qu'elle se calme et lui demanda le pourquoi de ce fou rire soudain, elle qui avait l'air si démoralisée au début de la soirée.

« C'est juste que vous aviez l'air si bêtes, tous les deux, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. À vous chamailler comme deux gamins, sans même vous rendre compte que tout le monde vous regardait ! Et dire que nous sommes sensés donner l'exemple aux élèves ! »

Vexé, Cormac croisa les bras, et renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Cela fit une fois de plus rire la jeune femme, qui lui dit qu'on aurait dit qu'il boudait, comme un gosse qu'on aurait disputé pour une broutille. Puis elle crut bon de se présenter.

« Je suis Susan Bones, professeur d'histoire de la magie. J'étais à Poufsouffle à Poudlard. Tu étais dans la classe au dessus, non ? »

« Oui, à Gryffondor, répondit Cormac. Je m'appelle Cormac McLaggen, on s'est croisés plusieurs fois. Je suis le professeur de sortilèges. »

« Gryffondor, hein ? dit Susan avec un sourire. Bizarre… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour le parfait petit Serpentard qu'est Blaise Zabini puisse agir comme un gamin, et encore moins avec un Gryffondor. »

Alors comme ça il s'appelait Blaise Zabini, et il était bien à Serpentard… Cormac connaissait les noms de trois de ses nouveaux collègues à présent. Il en restait donc onze dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Il balaya la table du regard, et reconnut sans mal les multiples dreadlocks et le visage rond et jovial de Lee Jordan, les cheveux blonds cendrés et le rire particulièrement bruyant de Seamus Finnigan, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les dents blanches de Dean Thomas, et enfin la coupe en brosse et les lunettes en fausse peau de serpent de Percy Weasley. C'était facile de se rappeler d'eux, ils étaient tous avec lui à Gryffondor et n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. Cormac se souvenait avoir croisé les autres au détour d'un couloir, à l'exception d'une jeune femme blonde.

Elle était très belle. Ses traits étaient fins, ses lèvres pulpeuses sans être grosses, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair et ses cheveux tellement longs qu'ils devaient effleurer ses mollets quand elle marchait. Elle avait une sorte de charme surnaturel tellement puissant qu'il était presque impossible de détacher son regard d'elle. Un tel charme ne devait pas être humain, ne pouvait pas être humain. La seule personne, non, la seule créature qui avait possédé ce genre de pouvoir et que Cormac avait rencontrée était Fleur Delacour, et ça s'était passé dix ans plus tôt.

« Elle est belle, pas vrai ? »

Cormac sursauta, et tourna la tête vers Charlie.

« Pardon ? »

« Allez avoue, elle est superbe ! Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, vu que ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu la mates sans même se soucier d'être discret! »

Cormac était quelque peu désarçonné. Pourquoi Charlie s'emportait-il comme ça ? Il n'avait fait que regarder la jeune femme !

Charlie soupira, et prit une part de gâteau au chocolat, se penchant par-dessus Cormac pour pouvoir atteindre le plat. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues virer au rouge lorsque la main de Charlie frôla son épaule. Il essayait de contenir ses émotions quand Charlie finit de dévorer son dessert et le regarda furtivement. Il prit sans doute la gêne de Cormac pour de la confusion puisqu'il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé, laissons tomber cette histoire, d'accord ? »

Cormac acquiesça, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Tu connais cette fille ? demanda-t-il à Charlie. »

« Oui. C'est la petite sœur de ma belle sœur. Elle s'appelle Gabrielle Delacour. Et, pour être franc, elle m'énerve. A chaque fois qu'elle va quelque part, on ne regarde qu'elle, c'est rageant ! »

Cormac était sur le cul. Le grand Charlie Weasley, le chasseur de dragons, le joueur de génie, était… Jaloux ? Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

« T'es jaloux ? »

Charlie sembla hésiter, puis soupira à nouveau. Il prit un morceau de tarte aux poires, et lorsqu'il l'eut fini, il se tourna à nouveau vers son cadet.

« Oui, je suis jaloux. Toute ma vie, j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même. Toute ma vie, je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Je pense que j'ai quand même un peu de mérite. Et elle, elle arrive comme ça, paf, et tout d'un coup tout le monde ne jure que par elle. »

Cormac sourit, et posa sa main sur celle de Charlie. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien, lui qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Potter ou l'autre roi des loosers. Il le dit à Charlie, et celui-ci soupira une troisième fois.

« On a l'air cons tous les deux, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Deux rebus de la société, condamnés à toujours passer après les grandes stars… Et ben tu sais quoi ? On va leur montrer, à ces rois du monde, qu'on peut être parfaitement heureux sans eux ! »

C'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'on lui ai jamais dite, mais Cormac trouvait que c'était également la plus belle. Il serra un peu plus la main de Charlie dans la sienne et lui offrit un grand sourire, un vrai, celui qu'il n'avait fait que pendant son enfance. En guise de réponse, Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil, et le reste de la soirée passa bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

La dernière pensée de Cormac avant de s'endormir ce soir-là fut que Charlie semblait le prendre un peu moins pour un crétin et un peu plus pour un ami. Et, dans son demi sommeil, Cormac sourit.

* * *

**À suivre dans le chapitre 3 **: Luna Lovegood, ou le mystère du Ronflak


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Titre** : Directeur de Poudlard, honneur suprême ou prise de tête ?

**Auteur** : Bron-Yr-Aur, alias NottySnake (de retour parmi les vivants)

**Genre** : Humour, ou du moins une tentative d'humour. Peut-être un peu de romance, genre série américaine.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

**Note** : Toute ressemblance avec une fic déjà existante est parfaitement involontaire. Le plagiat me rebute et m'énerve, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de voler l'œuvre d'un autre auteur, que ce soit sur ce site ou sur un autre. Si vous jugez qu'il y a trop de points communs avec une autre fic, dites-le moi, que je puisse trouver un moyen d'y remédier sans trop de dégâts.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Luna Lovegood, ou le mystère du Ronflak**

L'élève de première année lambda, innocent et candide, aurait sûrement fui comme la peste la petite clairière à la lisière de la forêt interdite s'il y était passé en même temps que les deux professeurs qui étaient en train de se disputer, penchés sur ce qui semblait être des excréments d'une taille plutôt impressionnante.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce truc, c'est un truc d'hippogriffe ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas te froisser, Cormac, mais ce sont sans aucun doute des excréments de Ronflak. Cornu ou laineux, je ne sais pas, mais c'est indubitablement de la crotte de Ronflak. »

« Mais il n'existe même pas, ton Borlak ! Un truc qui n'existe pas ne peut pas laisser un machin pareil en plein milieu du chemin ! »

« Ronflak, Cormac, pas Borlak. Tu n'en as jamais vu, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'existent pas. Et puis pourquoi tu t'obstines à éviter de dire le mot crotte ? Appelle un hibou un hibou ! Ceci n'est ni un truc ni un machin, c'est une crotte. »

« D'accord, c'est une crotte. Une crotte d'hippogriffe. »

Secouant la tête d'irritation devant l'attitude bornée de son collègue, Luna Lovegood examina plus attentivement la crotte en question. C'était parfaitement évident que c'était une crotte de Ronflak, comme elle en avait vues avec son père en Patagonie. Comment faisait cette tête de mule de McLaggen pour confondre avec des excréments d'hippogriffes tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires ? Son raisonnement la dépassait.

Détachant son regard de l'objet de leur conflit pour se perdre dans la contemplation d'un papillon qui passait devant ses yeux, Luna reconnut une silhouette familière qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Tiens ! Charlie ! »

Retenant à grand peine un sourire satisfait, Luna vit du coin de l'œil l'effet de sa réplique sur Cormac. A chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, le jeune homme avait toujours une réaction étrange, comme un sursaut, un geste nerveux ou un rougissement. Et quand Charlie se dirigeait vers lui, il avait tendance à faire les trois la fois. Du point de vue de Luna, c'était particulièrement divertissant. De l'avis d'Hannah et de Pénélope, c'était « trop mignon » . D'après Susan, c'était puéril. Gabrielle, quant elle, ne disait rien, comme d'habitude, se contentant d'un petit sourire qui laissait toujours Luna perplexe, un peu comme celui de Mona Lisa, sur la copie de la Joconde qui ornait le bureau de son père.

« Hey, Cormac ! Oh, bonjour, Miss Lovegood. »

Pas rancunière pour un sou, Luna le salua poliment, sans lui reprocher de l'avoir à peine remarquée. Elle fixa rêveusement un nuage dans le ciel bleu tandis que les deux hommes se souriaient, comme seuls au monde.

Elle sortit de sa bulle quand Charlie s'accroupit à ses côtés, jetant un regard d'expert aux mystérieux excréments.

« C'est un hippogriffe qui a fait ça, hein Charlie ? demanda nerveusement Cormac. »

« Je ne crois pas, répondit le spécialiste. C'est trop gros. Et pas assez consistant. La bestiole qui nous a laissé ce petit cadeau ne mange visiblement pas la même chose que nos bons vieux hippogriffes. »

Perdu, McLaggen, pensa victorieusement Luna. Elle ne le dit cependant pas à voix haute. L'ego du jeune homme risquerait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Il n'avait déjà pas l'air très à l'aise. L'idée qu'un énorme bestiau se baladait librement dans le parc de Poudlard semblait lui faire vraiment peur. Il devait toujours être traumatisé par les Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid, se dit Luna.

« Hé, ça va aller. On va retrouver la bête, la renvoyer d'où elle vient, et tout ira bien, tenta Charlie pour rassurer son ami. »

Voyant que Cormac était plutôt sceptique quant à leurs chances de capturer la créature, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Luna ricana intérieurement devant la teinte rouge vif qu'avaient pris les joues de McLaggen. Si Charlie ne s'était toujours rendu compte de rien après ça, il devait être vraiment aveugle. Mais vu son sourire en coin, les Weasley n'étaient pas aussi insouciants que la rumeur le disait.

« Je vais mener l'enquête, annonça la jeune femme en se redressant »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, dit Charlie en détachant -enfin- son regard de Cormac. C'est à Hagrid que revient cette tâche. »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieuse, répondit Luna en époussetant sa robe. Je m'ennuie un peu ici. Enseigner à des adolescents comment déchiffrer des runes antiques ne correspond pas vraiment à ma vision de l'aventure. »

« Pas de folies Miss, soyez prudente. N'allez pas dans la Forêt Interdite sans Hagrid ou moi. »

Luna acquiesça en souriant. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle prit un air vaguement intéressé, montrant du doigt la tête de McLaggen.

« Oh, Cormac, tu as un Doxy dans les cheveux. »

Et elle partit, laissant à Charlie le soin de calmer Cormac, qui bougeait dans tous les sens en braillant « Enlève-le ! Enlève-le ! » . Sachant à quel point Cormac avait peur des créatures en tous genres, il risquait de gesticuler encore un bon bout de temps, pendant lequel il finirait bien par se casser la figure et entraîner Charlie dans sa chute. Et après ça, les choses deviendraient bien plus intéressantes.

Luna sourit, et observa un moment la danse des feuilles mortes emportées par le vent. Puis elle prit la direction du château. Elle savait qui serait son complice dans son enquête.

Elle avait un peu hésité, passant toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être intéressées par un petit tour dans l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de Poudlard. Mais tous présentaient un inconvénient. Cormac avait une frousse bleue de tout ce qui bougeait. Elle avait promis à Charlie de ne pas fouiner dans la forêt sans lui. Idem pour Hagrid. Seamus était définitivement trop bruyant. Dean n'allait nulle part sans Seamus. Zabini était un Serpentard -c'était déjà une très bonne raison de ne pas lui demander- et elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir lui faire pareille proposition. Hannah se couchait toujours très tôt, Percy et Pénélope étaient trop pince-sans-rire. Susan préfèrerait de loin être bien au chaud dans son lit. Gabrielle… Luna ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait, mais elle ne lui ferait sûrement pas un grand sourire en criant que oui, elle viendrait et que ça allait être génial. Ernie ne voudrait probablement pas tâcher ses beaux vêtements. Olivier devait être au terrain de Quidditch, en train de voler, et il y serait pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, donc Luna n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui demander. Ne restait plus que Lee Jordan.

Elle le trouva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, en train de parler avec animation avec deux élèves de septième année, qui avaient l'air aussi hypnotisées par son sourire éclatant que par les conseils qu'il leur donnait.

« Lee ? »

Il se retourna, la salua d'un signe de la main, et fit un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes filles.

« Désolé les filles, on me demande ! Venez me voir dès que vous avez réussi à transformer votre bouilloire en perroquet, d'accord ? »

Les deux adolescentes acquiescèrent, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, Professeur Jordan ! »

Elles partirent, se retournant plusieurs fois pour lancer des coups d'œil peu discrets à leur professeur de métamorphose. Celui-ci sourit à Luna, amusé.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas croire que c'est moi qu'elles -enfin ils, héhé- appellent Professeur ! Moi, le grand Lee Jordan, farceur professionnel et blagueur à temps plein, prof ? On me l'aurait dit il y a quelques années, j'aurais bien ri ! »

« Oh moi aussi, avoua Luna sans la moindre gêne. J'aurais ri aux larmes, même. Ca aurait fait une très bonne blague. »

Mal à l'aise, Lee passa une main dans ses dreadlocks. Comme la plupart des gens, il ne savait jamais vraiment comment se conduire avec Luna, et cela amusait grandement la jeune femme.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Lee, dit-elle. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour aller faire une balade dans la fort interdite. »

Sur ces mots, Luna partit, laissant Lee réfléchir à sa proposition. Elle savait qu'il allait accepter. Lee n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, et encore moins des araignées ou d'autres créatures peu ragoûtantes. De plus, il ne pourrait pas dormir tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi sa collègue voulait aller dans la forêt. Qu'il pense que les Ronflaks existent ou pas, il voudrait l'accompagner.

Pendant le dîner, Luna observa discrètement Charlie et Cormac, qui se lançaient des regards gênés sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Susan, qui semblait se douter que quelque chose s'était passé, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Luna sourit, amusée, et se tourna vers Lee, assis à sa gauche.

« Alors, pour la forêt ? »

Le jeune homme joua un instant avec une de ses dreadlocks, et fit semblant de réfléchir profondément.

« Hm… Je ne sais pas. Ca pourrait être dangereux. »

« Lee... »

« Ok, pas le droit de blaguer. Bien sûr que je viens ! »

Luna lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle entreprit d'expliquer à son nouveau complice le but de leur petite promenade avec un enthousiasme qui aurait rendu jaloux Olivier Dubois en plein milieu de ses explications passionnées sur son sport favori.

Durant le reste du dîner, elle sentit le regard curieux de Seamus fixé sur eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée. Seamus Finnigan était connu autant pour ses frasques légendaires que pour son immense curiosité. Dès qu'un petit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire lui passait sous le nez, il faisait tout son possible pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, aidé de son comparse de toujours, Dean Thomas. Ah, ceux là. Ils étaient comme deux doigts de la main. Plus que des amis, plus que des frères. Des âmes sœurs, comme aimait le proclamer le jeune Irlandais lorsqu'il n'était plus tout à fait sobre. Après chaque cours, ils se rejoignaient à un endroit quelconque, et ils papotaient et rigolaient ensemble jusqu'au prochain. Le dimanche, on pouvait les trouver au bord du lac, sous leur arbre favori, assis sans un bruit, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Encore deux idiots que Luna se ferait une joie d'aider un peu.

Pour l'heure, les deux idiots en question étaient plongés dans une messe basse qui ne disait rien qui vaille à la jeune femme. Seamus chuchotait des propos indistincts à l'oreille de Dean en ricanant et son meilleur ami avait un immense sourire aussi moqueur qu'amusé plaqué sur le visage. Ils lançaient fréquemment des regards tout sauf discrets à Lee et Luna, et cette dernière se demandait ce qu'ils complotaient. Ils n'étaient pas placés très loin d'elle et Lee, donc ils avaient dû entendre au moins une partie de la conversation, même involontairement -quoique connaissant Dean et Seamus, c'était plutôt volontairement.

Jugeant plus sage de sortir de table bien avant Lee, Luna partit se coucher. Les rumeurs se propageaient vite à Poudlard, et étaient la plupart du temps basées sur des quiproquos. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter des histoires sur sa supposée relation passionnelle avec Lee Jordan, tout ça parce qu'un élève s'était ennuyé pendant le repas et avait décidé de regarder du côté de la table des professeurs, en quête de quelque chose de plus intéressant à observer que ses chaussettes trouées.

La dernière pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Luna avant quelle ne s'endorme, fut qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de couples en passe de se former au château cette année, et qu'elle se devait de leur donner un coup de main. Ca pourrait même faire un bon scoop pour le Chicaneur, encore plus que le Ronflak perdu dans la fort interdite.

* * *

**À suivre dans le chapitre 4 **: Dean Thomas, ou l'utilité d'un boy scout


End file.
